Day and Night
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: AU In a world where Voldemort won and there is no Boy-Who-Lived; a Rebel will meet a Death Eater and the balance of the world will be restored. After all day and night are a package.


**A/N: **This is probably the longest one-shot I have ever written so I hope it's okay, feedback's appreciated. Also this is for Smegolia's Hunger Games Competition. Gets a bit weird towards the end but I believe the rest of it is okay. Maybe.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **T

**Words: **2,172

**Warnings: **Slash and mentions of torture although nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Day and night were opposites, everyone knew that, right? Well, not everyone is in agreement that opposites are all that different from one another, after all you can't have one without the other.

0000

When Draco Malfoy was five he was taught the basics of what had happened during the war. He learnt how the Dark had won but how there would always be those who resisted; those who still fought for the Light.

According to Lucius Malfoy (Draco's much adored father) there weren't very many light supporters fled.

Little Draco Malfoy didn't really care about that though, no he cared about his Mum and Dad and sometimes nap time – but only when he was really tired. Currently, Draco had no idea how much the concept of Light and Dark would mess with his world but it would happen in the not so distant future, and it would involve one other boy one who was the opposite to Draco in every way.

0000

When Harry Potter was five he was told what had happened for his family to start running. He didn't understand fully just that where they used to live was full of bad people and that meant they had to run.

Harry was too young to understand much, but he knew that he'd be happy wherever he was as long as Mummy, Daddy, Padfoot and Moony where there too.

0000

At eleven, Draco received his Hogwarts letter. Yes, he'd been excited but he hadn't acted that way because he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always acted with decorum.

Draco had a comfortable life, parents that loved him, the heir of a wealthy family and no threats hanging over his shoulders. Draco was staying away from the war although, for all intents and purposes, the war was rather one sided these days.

Now Draco was going to Hogwarts; they were going to get his wand soon and he wanted an owl as well as a broom but it had to be top of the range. If he were being honest Draco would say he was the best flyer he knew, but hey, he was eleven he was allowed to be biased.

He'd spend the next four years in luxury and knowing he's loved.

0000

Two weeks after Harry's eleventh birthday he watched his parents die in front of him. Die might be too nice of a word, murdered would fit better.

An emergency had occurred in the rebel camp; Death Eaters had been spotted within a mile radius and so the main members of The Order Of The Phoenix had to work out a plan. As it turned out it was an okay plan and maybe everyone would've survived if only it hadn't been for Harry.

Strictly speaking that wasn't true but you try convincing a distraught eleven year old boy of that. James had been the first to die, it had been quick. That was of some comfort to those who knew him. James had spotted what no one else had, the killing green light heading straight towards Harry, and so James Potter had done the only thing he could do; he gave his life so his son might live.

Lily was next. She'd seen what had happened and had now made Harry her top priority. Taking his hand and tried to help him across the camp turned battlefield. Lily was hit in the cross-fire trying to shield Harry. It was a miracle that only two had died that day but some scars aren't always there for everyone to see.

Harry would spend the next four years in grief and denial that the two who loved him unconditionally were gone.

0000

Fifteen years old and Draco Malfoy learnt how to use the Cruciatus Curse effectively. He hadn't really wanted too but as the son of the right hand man of Lord Voldemort it was his duty. After all in two years time he'd be going on his first raid, and that may be a while off but Draco was excited in a composed Malfoy manner.

0000

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Harry Potter was involved in his first mission for the Order. He no longer trusted Dumbledore and he hid behind a mask. Harry had grown up but not in a good way. Even his godfather, Sirius Black, and his honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, could not break him out of his shell. Harry's first mission went well and he soon became one of the best fighters in the Order.

0000

Two years was all it took for the two boys to become two of the most feared. You said the name Draco Malfoy and most people either ran or started to suck up to him. It hadn't taken long for Draco to climb the ranks and become one of the best but it had been hard work.

Harry Potter was another name that struck fear in the hearts of many. He was a rebel but a rebel who should be feared because if rumours were true; he was almost as powerful as the Dark Lord and maybe even just as uncaring.

In hindsight, Draco probably should've known there was a reason he'd managed to capture Potter; after all he was the best for a reason but at the time he was busy being elated at who he presented at the Dark Lord's feet.

"My Lord," Draco dipped his head in respect whilst shoving Potter forwards.

"Well, young Malfoy who do we have here?" Voldemort was menacing, there was no other way to put it but Potter looked unconcerned.

"Harry Potter, my Lord."

"Well, well, well. You've cost me good men, Potter."

"Well, _my Lord,"_ Potter started mockingly, "They were more your minions now weren't they? And if a mere boy could take them down, they weren't that good."

Draco had to admit Potter was brave, it was that or stupid not men people could stand up to the Dark Lord like that but then Potter was a rebel, raised from birth to believe that Lord Voldemort was mad man.

At this point, Draco had half expected the Dark Lord to just kill Potter but it looked as though he wanted information for Lord Voldemort simply told two Death Eaters to lock him in the dungeons to which Potter seemed to laugh at.

Yes, Potter was almost as mad as he thought the Dark Lord was.

0000

Harry sighed, sure he'd wanted information on the Dark Lord but this plan was crazy even by his standards. Now, he was locked in the dungeons and was seriously considering his mental health because who pissed of a Dark Lord on purpose? That's right, apparently Harry Potter did.

Harry was bored. Maybe, that wasn't what most sane normal people would say in his situation but it was true, and it wasn't as if Harry was the sanest person out there. Although at the moment a certain blonde Death Eater had just appeared.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted.

The blonde simply came closer and stood by the bars of the door.

"I thought you were one of the best," Malfoy stated, Harry simply raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"If that's true why was I able to catch you so easily?"

"Well, I don't know _Draco,_ you just got the jump on me?" Harry paraphrased it as a question knowing that Malfoy would get annoyed.

"You know I have permission to torture you,"

"So why don't you?"

Harry thought that was a perfectly reasonable question but apparently Malfoy thought otherwise and left. Oh well, at least his boredom had gone; for now.

0000

Draco couldn't get those green eyes out of his mind. Potter had been tortured today, but he hadn't once screamed, which had just made the Dark Lord madder.

It had been a week since he had captured Potter, and everyday Draco had gone down to see him; today was no exception.

Visiting Potter was riskier today, and it had nothing to do with the mood the Dark Lord was in. No, Draco was going to give Potter a couple of healing potions to try and counteract the Cruciatus Curse.

"Potter," Draco whispered, checking to see if anyone else was around.

"Yeah," came the croaky reply, Potter looked awful. It seemed as though the curse had caused more pain than everyone had thought.

"Here," Draco passed the potion through the bars, and Potter quickly gulped them down.

"Why?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Why was Draco risking his neck for someone he barely knew? A someone who was a Rebel, at that. The answer was simple.

"Because, I've grown fond of you, Potter."

"I never knew you cared so much," And with that Draco walked away.

0000

The visits continued, Draco would get Harry potions when he could, and they stopped calling each other by their surnames.

They had become close but only when no one else was watching. Harry knew it'd be dangerous for Draco otherwise.

The shared their first kiss after Harry had endured a particularly tough round of torture.

Harry hadn't meant for it to happen, but for once it was just Draco leading him to his cell and so when Draco had stopped talking; Harry leant forwards and kissed him. What surprised Harry the most was the fact that Draco kissed back.

"Come on, Harry." Draco said, tugging the weak raven haired man behind him. Harry smiled as he leant on Draco for support.

Harry's imprisonment was now _very_ inconvenient as he couldn't get a lot of quality with Draco and that was annoying.

0000

"I've decided that I have now gathered all the information I need." Came the abrupt statement from Harry's cell.

"Wait. What?" Draco was confused, the way Harry had said that it almost sounded as though-

"Why, Draco dear, you didn't really think you'd managed to get the jump on me, did you?"

"You let yourself get captured?"

"I needed information, it was the easiest way."

"You really are crazy."

"Only just figured that out?" Harry teased.

"Harry you're half dead." Draco stated, looking sadly at the broken body of Harry.

"You're angry." Harry stated.

"Of course I am you could've been killed; you nearly have been on several occasions. In fact the only reason you're still alive is because the Dark Lord believes you have information, so instead he tortures you."

"I'm sorry, Draco, truly I am. But it's okay."

"And why, in the Salazar's name, is it okay?"

"Because I'm escaping tonight."

Well, that was most certainly a surprise. On one hand Draco was glad but on the other…

"What about me?"

"Do you not want to come with me?"

"Of course but where?"

"Somewhere far away from the war; from Death Eaters and Rebels alike. If you want to come with me Draco, meet me at the front door tonight, and if you don't just remember that I love you."

It was the first time either of them had said it and, despite everything, Draco smiled.

"I love you, too."

0000

Draco waited by the front door to the Riddle Manor, convinced that Harry had been caught and killed, because if he was caught he'd be killed on sight no more trying to get information out of him.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Harry!" Draco gasped. He'd made it out, how Draco was not sure he wanted to know but the fact remained that he had.

Looking at Harry, Draco could see just how much his time in the manor had affected him. Harry walked with a permanent limp and his fingers twitched from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse but it just served to make Harry look stronger.

"We should leave before Riddle finds us," Harry said, offering his hand to Draco.

0000

Escaping hadn't been that easy, mused Harry. He'd come across two Death Eaters alone and then with Draco, Lord Voldemort himself appeared.

"Leaving Potter?"

"Your hospitality was dreadful; I don't see myself coming here again." Draco elbowed him in the ribs at that.

"Well, you aren't leaving here alive."

"Oh, see now we're at a disagreement as I'd fully like to leave here alive."

"How about I kill Malfoy first?" Voldemort smirked "What you thought I didn't know? I know a lot of things."

"You also talk too much." Harry smirked. Draco sighed, honestly Harry was too outspoken for his own good.

"Silence! I am Lord Voldemort I will not be disrespected-"

Harry sighed, some people just never learned. Since birth Harry had been trained in not just magical methods of attack and defence but Muggle as well, and so it was the halfblood that was a pureblood supremacist was killed by another halfblood by a Muggle weapon.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stayed around for a bit, building the world up again but after a year they fell off the grid so to speak and lived a peaceful life; away from war and with each other always.


End file.
